


You Deserve Someone Who Really Likes You

by apleasurableillusion



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apleasurableillusion/pseuds/apleasurableillusion
Summary: Betty loves Archie, Reggie loves Veronica, but Archie and Veronica love each other. What possible solution is there for Betty and Reggie other than fake dating each other?





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I grew up reading Archie comics and there's not enough Betty/Reggie in the world. I've got some more written and know where I'm going with it so hopefully I can update on a frequent-ish schedule. 
> 
> Also, this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! Comments are appreciated, even if you don't say much :)

"You don't really believe he doesn't like you, right?"

"What?" Betty turns around from her locker to see Reggie.

He continues, "Archie. I know he told you he doesn't like you like that."

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't lying. He's obviously into Veronica. I mean, I understand it. She's beautiful and rich and what do I have to even compare to that?" Betty was on the verge of tears. Slamming her locker, she started to walk away.

"Betty, Betty, Betty," Reggie says as he puts his arm around her shoulder as she starts walking away. "You're not wrong. Veronica is all of those things, but you're nice in your own way. That wholesome image is nice to bring home to parents. It's not really my thing, but it's a perfect match for Archie's good-hearted, all-American image. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What are you talking about?" Betty snaps.

Reggie stops walking and pulls her around so she's facing him. "It's simple. I want Veronica and you want Archie. They clearly have something going on with each other, but we both know they're not right for each other. I think if we gave them a little reason to be jealous, they'd come to their senses are realize what they really want."

"And how, exactly, are we supposed to do that?"

A grin stretches across Reggie's face. "Easy, we pretend to date each other."

Betty blinks.

_No, this is a bad idea. You hate lying to people, especially Archie. You could never keep it up long enough to make him jealous. Besides, you don't want to actually upset Archie, do you? No, just tell Reggie how bad of an idea this really is._

_…but what if it worked? Would you be willing to do something a little bad if it gave you everything you ever wanted? Archie might not know it, but you're perfect together. I mean, it's hardly even lying. You would be going on dates, so technically you would be dating Reggie, even if there are no feelings attached._

Betty shook her head, dislodging the deluge of thoughts. "What do you have in mind?"

Reggie grins. "You're on board? Awesome, I knew you were cool under that layer of sickly-sweet goodness you emanate."

"Don't make me regret this. What do we need to do?"

"Let's start with a milkshake at Pop Tate's after practice. I heard Archie tell that pointy-nosed friend of his that he was planning on taking Ronnie this afternoon."

Betty gulped. She wasn't sure this was the best idea, but she'd committed to it now.

*

"Hey Betty, I think that some of the guys were planning to go to Pop Tate's. Care to join?" Veronica asked as she finished getting changed out of her cheer uniform.

Betty felt her cheeks get red. "Umm, actually, I kind of am already going."

"Oh, cool, glad they asked you too. I was kind of worried that it might be some sort of set up, so I wanted to make sure my bestie would be there with me." Veronica smiled at Betty as she threw her hair up into a bun. "I know I haven't been around in the past few days, so I want to make sure we get some quality time."

Betty hesitated, finally saying "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait on that actually. Reggie actually asked me. Like, as a date."

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "Reggie? Oh my god, that's so exciting! I had no idea you were into him!"

"Yeah, well, I thought it might be good to go out with someone else. I mean, my whole Archie crush was obviously overblown, so it's about time I went out with someone who likes me."

"That's so great," Veronica enthused, hugging Betty. "You deserve someone who really likes you."

*

Betty got safely into Reggie's car and away from the prying eyes of Veronica, Archie and the rest of her friends before she broke down. She was gasping, unable to put together a sentence, just trying not to start crying.

Reggie looked at her in alarm. "Shit, Betty, are you okay? Do you need me to pull over."

"No...no…just give me a second." Betty concentrated on her breathing and she started to settle down. "I just, have never been very good at lying."

Reggie looked at her with a smirk, "Is that all, Bets? Because don't you worry about that. I'm a master liar and your fate is in my capable fans. All you have to do is smile at me and admire my beauty. That shouldn't be hard given my innate attractiveness. Just do me a favour and don't fall in love with me--I'm waiting for Veronica."

Betty rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. I can't imagine ever wanting to actually spend time with someone who brags about lying. Who even raised you?"

"The school of hard knocks," Reggie replied as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Seriously, you brag about lying and you talk in cliches? Are you sure Ronnie even likes you because I'm pretty sure that no girl possibly could."

Reggie laughed, reached out for Betty's hand and replied, "Oh believe me, any girl that I want to fall in love with me, will fall in love with me."

He dropped her hand, got out of the car and then was quickly outside Betty's door, opening it for her. "Allow me, sugarplum."

Betty let out a laugh despite herself and got out of the car. She placed her hand in Reggie's proffered arm and together they made their way into Pop's.

"Hey Pops," Reggie said as he entered, "we'll start with one chocolate malt, two straws." Reggie winked at Betty and gave her hand a squeeze with his free hand. He led them to a booth right in the middle of the diner.

"Sure thing, Reg," Pop said. Only then did he raise his head and realize that Betty was with Reggie. "Betty? Are you here to meet up with Archie?"

Betty blushed. She knew that Reggie liked to take his dates to Pop Tate's and that Pop had probably seen Reggie with scads of women. Pop probably didn't think that Betty would ever be one of those girls. The question about Archie hurt a little, though. She knew she's been here with Archie a lot, but she came with others often as well. Was her crush on him that obvious?

Shaking her head, Betty replied, " Uh, no, actually. I'm here with Reggie."

Pop raised his eyebrows, but said no more. He made short work of the malt and delivered it to their table. He gave a long look of concern and Betty just shrugged at him and gave a half smile.

"I'm surprised everyone else isn't here yet," said Betty.

Reggie shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be along soon. So, while we wait, tell me the story behind the whole all-American sweetheart thing you have going on." Reggie gestured towards Betty's whole body as he asked for the story.

"What do you mean?"

"Betty, you and I both know that there are layers to you. We've known each other since childhood. I remember when you wanted to be part of the baseball team and all the boys said you couldn't join. You practiced until you were better than all of them and you hit the balls straight at the boys' heads."

Betty laughed. "You remember that?"

"Of course! I was one of the boys you hit! I'm pretty sure I still have a scar from that. It's a good reminder to not take you at face value though. Honestly, I would never have asked you to do this whole dating thing with me if I didn't know you had a dark side."

"I'm glad you learned something," Betty replied, smiling sheepishly. "I wouldn't call it a dark side exactly. It's just…sometimes I feel like I have to be perfect for my mom. Especially since the whole Polly thing. But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I just try to hide them from the world."

Reggie scrunched up his eyebrows. "I guess that makes sense. You know that sometimes the only way to get rid of emotions is to get them out though, right?"

Betty nodded. "That's why I keep a diary."

"Well if you ever need another outlet," Reggie replied, while he reached out to tilt her chin up with his hand, "I'm always here. And that's a standing offer, even after all this passes."

Her heart lurched in her chest and Betty just nodded.

After taking a sip of the malt, she looked up at Reggie, "Your turn. What's up with the whole bad boy exterior?"

Reggie laughs, "I guess that's a fair question. I don't like to--" Reggie trailed off as Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Kevin walked in. "Game's on, Bets."

Grinning, Reggie reaches over and grabs Betty's hand. Staring into her eyes, Reggie loudly said"I just can't believe we didn't realize our connection earlier. We could have been doing this a long time ago."

Betty hesitated, grateful that she was facing away from her friends and they couldn't see her face. Shakily, she began "Oh Reggie,"--he squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her--"I think right now is the perfect time to start something."

"Hey guys," Archie said loudly. Betty noted a hint of annoyance in Archie's voice, but she wasn't sure if she imagined it. "Mind if we join you guys?"

Betty looked up just in time to catch Veronica lightly slap Archie's shoulder and making a face at him to try to indicate that a date was going on.

"Oh, sorry," Archie exclaimed, looking confused, "am I interrupting?"

Betty opened her mouth to answer, but Reggie beat her to it. "Actually, yes, Archie. Bets and I are on a date. Now would you mind?"

*

"Oh my god, did you see Archie's face?" Betty exclaimed once Reggie and she were back in his car, barely able to contain her excitement. This might actually work.

They'd stayed at Pop's for a while after the gang showed up, sharing another malt and getting burgers. Reggie had paid, insisting that he'd asked her on the date. Honestly, if this were a real date, Betty would still be pretty excited. Maybe Reg wasn't quite the jerk he pretended to be.

But this situation? Even better than Betty thought possible.

Archie had glared at Betty and Reggie for most of the evening and Ronnie had looked so offended. She'd eventually gotten so frustrated that Archie wasn't paying attention to her that she "accidentally" spilled a soda all over Archie's shirt. Archie had barely looked up.

"Betty, you did way better than I thought you would. I guess you still are the little slugger I remember." Reggie grinned at her and Betty felt another little flutter in her chest. Weird.

"You know, that reminds me, you never did answer my question earlier."

"Which question?"

"Remember, I told you my life story then asked you where the good guy under that ego-filled persona is?"

"Betty," Reggie answered in a teasing tone, "how do you know there even is a good guy? Maybe I'm just a jerk deep down."

"I've known you just as long as you've known me. You think I don't remember all the good things you've done? Do you remember when our class went to the museum and someone stole Ethel's stuffed animal? I know it was you that forced Moose to give it back."

Reggie looked surprised. "I didn't realize anyone knew that. I couldn't just let Ethel keep crying, could I?"

"Nope, and that's why I know you're not as bad or as self-centred as you want people to believe."

"You always see the good in people, don't you, Bets? I've done lots of other things that were self-serving."

Betty gave a wry grin. "I don't know who told you that you're the villain, but you're really not. You might not be as sweet as Archie, but deep down you're just as good."

Reggie pulled into Betty's driveway. "I don't agree, but I'm glad you think that. Now get on, or Miss Goody Two Shoes won't be able to get all her homework done."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Thanks for today, Reggie. Lunch tomorrow?"

"You know it."


	2. The Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter features jealous!Archie and protective!Reggie. 
> 
> I think there's only going to be one more chapter and then I can wrap it up? Idk guys, as I said this is my first ever fanfiction and idk what I'm doing. Please comment and let me know how you think I'm doing!

Archie showed up at Betty's house in the morning.

 

"Betty," her mom yelled, "that boy from next door is here for you."

 

"Mom, you know his name."

 

"That boy is a bad influence. Didn't you say you were with that nice Mantle boy last night? You know his father is the property manager of the building we have the paper in? Such a nice, respectable family."

 

"Mom, it's not like that with Reggie," Betty grumbled as she walked past her mother to the front door. Opening it, she saw Archie standing there.

 

"Hey Arch, what's up?"

 

Archie looked a little nervous before blurting out, "I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school? Betsy just came back from the shop so I figured I'd give her a run."

 

Betty was instantly excited. A ride in Betsy? That was Archie's prize possession and he didn't always take it to school. In fact, he normally saved it for dates.

 

Just as she was about to agree, Betty's mother came up from behind her. "There is no way you are getting in that jalopy. It is not road safe and I won't have you hurt."

 

Betty opened her mouth to argue, but upon seeing her mother's eyes, she realized that it wasn't worth the time. "Sorry Arch, but I don't think my mom is okay with it."

 

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you at school then?"  
  
"Of course," Betty reassured with a warm smile. In a lower voice, she added, "I'm sorry about this. You know how Mom is."

 

"No problem, Betty. See you later," Archie called as he walked away.

 

Maybe, Betty thought, this plan might really work.

 

*

 

Lunch that day couldn't come quickly enough. Betty was on edge, knowing that she would be sitting with Reggie at lunch and that Archie would come looking for her. She could feel the anticipation hanging over her, but she wasn't sure exactly what it was she was anticipating.

 

Betty entered the cafeteria and looked around but didn't see Reggie. Slightly deflated, she retreated to her normal table with Ronnie, Jughead, Archie and Kevin.

 

"Hey bestie," Veronica cooed. "Come here and tell me all about that date last night. You two definitely looked cozy."

 

Betty laughed weakly. "It was nice--"

 

Just then, Reggie appeared out of nowhere and set his tray down next to Betty's. "Just nice? Why, that's practically an insult. I thought it went wonderfully."

 

Smiling despite herself, Betty replied, "It probably would have been better if you cooled your ego a bit."

 

"You know you like it, deep down," Reggie said as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

 

"It must be deep, deep down."

 

Veronica interjected, "Stop, you two are just too cute. This banter is too much for me to handle."

 

"Hmph, I don't think so," Archie grumbled, almost too quietly to be heard.

 

Reggie took notice, however, and turned his head to Archie. "Is there a problem, Andrews?"

 

Archie looked at Reggie sharply. "Yeah, there's a problem, Mantle. You're taking advantage of Betty, the sweetest girl at Riverdale High, for whatever stupid plot you have going on."

 

"What makes you think I'm not serious about Betty?"

 

"Ha! As if someone like you would actually be interested in Betty."

 

Betty felt her whole body tense. She knew Archie didn't mean it in a mean way, but it still hit hard. Of course someone like Reggie wouldn't be interested in her. He was popular, even if he was arrogant and Betty? Well, Betty had always been nice and for the most part liked, but she had never been truly popular. Even though she knew that Archie's accusation was true, it still hurt. It didn't feel like Archie was just saying that Reggie couldn't be interested in Betty. It also felt like…

 

Well, it felt like Archie was saying that he could never be interested in Betty.

 

Archie and Reggie were similar in a lot of ways. They both were popular athletes that went after the same type of girls. Sure, Reggie might be a slightly darker mirror of Archie, with access to more money and power, but deep down, the boys had more in common than they had different.

  

So Archie saying that Reggie couldn't be interested in Betty? Well, that was basically the same as saying that Archie could never be interested in her. And it hurt.

 

Betty couldn't bring herself to say anything though. Her throat had tightened and she was worried that if she tried to let anything out of her mouth, that she would break down in tears. That would just be too embarrassing.

 

Reggie didn't look very pleased with Archie's statement either. He clearly wasn't having a problem with not being able to speak, though.

 

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean, Andrews?"

 

Archie spluttered, "You…you know."

 

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain what it is about me that might make me uninterested in Betty? Do you have a problem with her?"

 

"No! Of course not. Just, she's so nice! And you're, well, not. I just don't want someone as innocent as Betty to get into trouble because you have some plan in mind. She's never really had experience with someone who might lead her down the wrong path. She's a good kid and I don't want you to take advantage of her." Archie put on his best indignant face after this speech.

 

"Just because I'm not nice to some twerp like you," Reggie replied, pointing at Archie, "doesn't mean I'm not nice. You talk about Betty like she's some little girl who needs protection. Well guess what? Betty is our age and smarter than most of us. Just because she's kind to people doesn't mean you can infantilize her. She's important to me and I won't have you acting like you're all high and mighty when you haven't had her best interests at heart for a long time now."

 

Betty's heart lurched at this. She knew that Reggie was just defending her to keep up the act and that he didn't really care, but she couldn't seem to keep her body from reacting.

 

Reggie continued, "Betty and I are interested in each other and if you have a problem with that, Andrews, you can keep it to yourself. You lost your chance."

 

Archie's jaw dropped and before he had a chance to recover, Reggie asked Betty, "Wanna get out of here? I know the lunch monitor and can get us off campus without getting in trouble."

 

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Betty replied. She was still a little shocked that Archie had reacted that strongly and that Reggie had defended her that much.

 

Betty and Reggie walked away. Betty turned back to see Veronica hit Archie on the shoulder and could barely make out her saying something about him being rude. Reggie was leading her quickly towards the parking lot though so she didn't see what else happened.

 

Once they were in Reggie's car, Betty said, "Well, that went pretty well."

 

Reggie looked startled. "What?"

 

"The whole scene, I mean. Archie being jealous, you defending me like I'm really your girlfriend. It'll drive him crazy."

 

"Betty," Reggie took her hand and looked directly into her eyes, "I need you to understand something. Nobody has the right to say the shit he said to you. That was not about this whole act. I truly do think you are more than just some kind-hearted fool. If Archie can't see that, then you deserve better."

 

Betty was stunned. "Th..thank you." It was all she could muster without crying.

 

"My pleasure," Reggie returned. "Now where do you want lunch?"

 

*

 

Betty and Reggie ended up getting take out and sitting by the pond at lunch. It was so nice that Betty almost forgot that the whole thing was fake. The only thing that would force her back to reality was when Reggie talked about Veronica.

 

"She's just so interesting, don't you think?"

 

"Mhm," Betty replied as she sucked on her straw.

 

"I mean, I'll admit, my first interest in her was that she's rich and powerful which is of course perfect because I am also rich and powerful. You know, do the whole power couple thing. But I really do like the way she defends those who she cares about."

 

Betty thought about this then said in a way she hoped sounded neutral, "Do you ever think you might be too similar?"

 

Reggie looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, you just talked about both being rich and powerful, but also the whole defending people you care about is something you do too. And you both do things that others might not agree with but get you to an end goal that you care about. You're both very "ends justify the means" people." When Reggie's eyebrows got closer together, Betty hastened to add, "Which is fine! I like you and I like Ronnie. I just wonder if the two of you together might be a little too much."

 

Reggie looked thoughtful. "You're one to talk. You and Archie are very similar too. The boy and girl next door, trying to make the world a better place. Even the mean things he said about you today are because he cares so much, like you. I can't see you ever doing something unless you really cared about it."

 

Betty tried to wrap her head around this analysis. Could it be that Reggie was right? Was she too alike Archie? Maybe they weren't good for each other.

 

Before she could respond though, Reggie was saying, "Come on, we've got to go or we won't make it back in time for class."

 

*

 

The rest of Betty's day passed without event until last period history. Veronica was in this class with her and when their teacher left the room to make more copies of the hand-out, she tapped on Betty's shoulder.

 

"That was weird today, wasn't it?"

 

Betty gave a half shrug. Even though she wasn't sure about her feelings for Archie anymore, she wanted to make sure her act was good for Veronica. At least one of them would get something out of this act.

 

"A little. Archie can be pretty emotional. I don't know about you, but I can't imagine trying to date that."

 

Veronica looked taken aback. "Huh? I meant Reggie defending you. I've never seen him so worked up before. You two must really be hitting it off."

 

Betty blushed. This wasn't what was supposed to happen in this conversation. She had to talk up Reggie, but she didn't want to do it in a way that made Ronnie think that Betty and Reggie were perfect together.

 

"Oh yeah, I think he's just that way with anybody he cares about," Betty replied, hoping Veronica might pick up that Reggie could care about her like that.

 

Ronnie gave a smirk. "Nuh-uh. He's like that with you only. I've seen him help other guys make fun of his own girlfriends. Face it, that boy has it bad for you."

 

_If only._

_Where did that thought come from_ , Betty wondered. No, Reggie was being sweet, but it was all an act. She liked Archie, remember?

 

"Maybe," was the only reply that Betty could muster.

 

*

 

When Betty got to her locker at the end of the day, there was a note stuck on it.

 

_Forgive me. I still think you're amazing._

_Archie_

 

Betty was shocked, but she thought that maybe this showed that Archie really was the guy she was meant to be with. Clearly this plan with Reggie was really working.

 

And if Betty wanted to keep going with the plan partly because she wanted to spend more time with Reggie? Well, that was her business and no one else needed to know.        


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Betty attend a party and plan a break up. But will they go through with it? Haha, don't worry, obviously not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but the good news is that it's the last chapter, so you don't have to wait on me anymore! More notes at the end with some more substantive stuff.

The next few weeks went by in a hurry. Reggie and Betty spent lunches together, went to Pop's together, did homework together, did just about everything together. Really, it felt like they were dating and Betty just had to keep reminding herself that it was fake.

 

It was so hard, though, to keep this in mind when Reggie was being such a perfect boyfriend. Every time that she thought he couldn't surprise her anymore, he would reveal something that was entirely unexpected. Like that he had a whole dorky collection of comic books, or that he was learning Greek because he really wanted to read Plato in the original language, or that his real passion was plants and that even though he's going to do business in college like his parents want, if he had a choice, he'd study botany or maybe even skip the whole college thing and just raise rare flowers.

 

And Betty had grown comfortable around him too, and started sharing all sorts of things that she'd never revealed to any of her friends, even Archie. Like how she wants to write, but not as a journalist, like her parents want, but as a fiction author. She even showed him a couple chapters of what she'd been working on (which he swore were amazing, even though Betty didn't think they were that great).

 

Overall, Betty was feeling better about her relationship with Reggie than she had ever felt about her relationship with Archie. She knew it was fake, but she thought they had at least built some sort of friendship. In the moments when she was totally alone, she even allowed herself to imagine what might happen if they just didn't stop dating, if they made this a real thing.

 

They'd even kissed a couple times - only when someone was around of course. But those kisses, they'd felt pretty real, even if this whole relationship wasn't.

 

So it came as a shock to Betty when Reggie suggested they break up.

 

"We've been together long enough," he explained. "If we stay together much longer, Archie and Veronica might be worried about crossing a line by dating their friend's ex."

 

They were having this conversation at Pop's. It was their routine after school and football/cheerleading practice to head to Pop's and share some food, hang out with their friends and do some homework together. Today, the shop was unusually empty since there had been a late field trip for Spanish, a class that neither Reggie nor Betty were in.

 

Betty looked down at her malt, trying to think how to respond. She felt upset, but she knew it was irrational. She still liked Archie and knew that Reggie was right: Archie might not like Reggie much, but he also didn't much like conflict so he'd be more likely to make a move if it didn't seem like Betty and Reggie's thing had been serious.

 

And it wasn't just her own interests that needed to be protected. Veronica was loyal to her and Betty knew if she said not to, Ronnie would never get together with Reggie. If they split soon and Betty made it clear it wasn't serious, Reggie would definitely have a chance.

 

"Yeah, you're probably right. How do you want to do this? I guess we could just leave now and I could call Ronnie and say we broke up."

 

"No," Reggie said, a little too quickly. "I mean, let's not do it quite yet. I was thinking we should do it in public."

 

"We are in public now?" Betty said, confused. "It's not very busy right now, but we could do it tomorrow I guess?"

 

"No, no, Betty-girl, you're thinking too small. You know Cheryl's having a party on Friday, right?"

 

"Yeah," Betty replied, not sure where he was going with this.

 

"I say we have  a very public break up there. We can yell at each other a little, make a bit of a scene and next thing you know, Archie will be comforting you and Ronnie will be comforting me."

 

"I guess that makes sense. I don't know how good I'll be at faking being upset."

 

"Don't worry, you've been such a great actor this whole time, I can't imagine you'll have any problem with the grand finale. Besides," Reggie added with a smirk, "you'll have a real reason to be upset: less time with my glorious self."

 

Betty rolled her eyes. Reggie might be over the top, but he was more right than he thought.

 

*

 

Friday finally came after went felt like an excruciating week. Betty knew that she needed to tell Reggie how she felt if she really wanted to have something more, but every time she was about to say something, she'd remember that even if Reggie liked her, he probably liked Ronnie more. Veronica was beautiful, rich and smart. Betty couldn't ruin Reggie's chances with her.

 

So she kept to the plan, spending time with Reggie even as it hurt her knowing this was the last time they'd be together like this.

 

They'd come up with a plan for the party where Reggie would make a comment about her always making them late to things and Betty would overreact and act like that meant that Reggie didn't care enough about her if he wasn't willing to wait. The whole thing sounded a little implausible to Betty (frankly, Reggie seemed to take more time on his grooming than she did) but she couldn't bring herself to think of a better argument.

 

They were on their way to the party when Reggie looked over at her. "You doing okay, Bets?"

 

Forcing a smile onto her face, Betty replied, "Of course. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

 

"You've got nothing to be nervous about. I'm the one who has to pick a fight so I'm the one the crowd will hate."

 

"Oh my god, Reggie, I hadn't even thought of that. I don't want them to hate you. What if Ronnie decides that she can't date you because of this? Then this whole thing will have been for nothing!"

 

Reggie was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I don't think this has been for nothing," he finally said, in a quiet voice.

 

Before Betty could reply, Reggie was parking the car and had gotten out of the car to open the door for Betty. She got out and took his hand. They entered the party together.

 

The house was filled with people. They'd planned the timing of their entrance such that most people would already be there. That way, they could go in, grab a drink, then have their blow up and spend the rest of the night in their respective partner's arms.

 

So Betty and Reggie started doing just that. They grabbed drinks, talked to the people they knew and before Betty knew it, Reggie was giving her the signal they'd decided on. She left her conversation with Midge and followed Reggie into the kitchen. You could always count on a crowd in a kitchen.

 

Betty stood there, waiting for Reggie to start. She wasn't really ready for this. She didn't like lying and she'd grown attached to Reggie. But she could do this. She faced Reggie and took a deep breath.

 

And waited.

 

Why wasn't he doing anything? Shouldn't he be saying mean things about her by now? Shouldn't they be breaking up? Veronica is even in this very room. It's the perfect time.

 

"Reggie?"

 

Reggie looked at her, something desperate in his eyes, and said, "I can't do this," before turning around and heading out the back door.

 

Betty was confused. Reggie had never exactly been shy and this whole plan was his. Why was he turning around now? She could hardly believe it was out of nervousness.

 

After her shock wore off enough to move, she followed him outside. It was dark and only a small amount of the yard was illuminated from the porchlight. It was enough though to see Reggie, sitting on the edge of the porch with his head in his arms.

 

Betty approached and said gently, "Reggie? What happened?"

 

Reggie's voice came out wracked. "I'm sorry, Betty, I really tried."

 

"I know, we all know you tried. It's okay. We all get nervous sometimes."

 

"No, you don't understand. I'm not nervous. I…look I guess at some point this stop feeling fake to me. I like you Betty. And I know you still like Archie, so it doesn't even matter, but I couldn't do a public break up when I don't even want to break up at all. It's okay, you can go ahead and make up whatever story you want, I'll be okay here."

 

"Reggie, I had no idea." Betty felt like a poleaxe had gone through her. Reggie really wanted her too?

 

"It's okay, you don't have to feel bad. I guess I just started to like being around you and I know you like Archie but he's such a blockhead and you deserve someone who really likes you, not just someone who treats you as a convenient person to have around."

 

"I think I do have someone that likes me," Betty said slowly.

 

Reggie raised his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Archie's nice enough."

 

"No," Betty replied with a smile. "I mean I have someone that really likes me."

 

With that, she leant down to kiss Reggie. He seemed surprised, but very much interested in returning the kiss.

 

"You mean, you like me too?"

 

"Yeah, Reggie. I just wasn't brave enough to tell you."

 

"Not your strong suit, huh? The good news, Betty, is you'll never have to come up with the bravery to tell someone you like them again because I'm keeping you."

 

"Is that right? We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! It was fun and you all have been good sports. Feel free to come follow me on tumblr (same username) but beware I mostly whine about law school and politics and stay away from fandom stuff. If you come to my inbox with questions though I'll be happy to answer them.
> 
> Okay, more seriously though, I never bothered to watch the end of the first season of Riverdale (I think I got to episode 8 or something?). Is it worth watching?
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts for future fic, let me know. I might do some more Betty/Reggie or Veronica/Reggie. I was thinking another fake dating au where Reggie tries to pick up Midge (which is a classic in the comics) but other ideas are more than welcome. Let me know in a comment.
> 
> Thanks again for sticking around!


End file.
